


Schnee in Midgar

by Omega_White



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Coping, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Aerith' einziger Traum war es, mehr Zeit mit Zack zu verbringen. Und jetzt, wo Zack tot ist, schleppt sie sich nur noch von einem Tag zum nächsten. Was kann sie aus ihrer seelischen Starre erlösen?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Schnee in Midgar

SCHNEE IN MIDGAR

-  
-  
-

Es fällt niemals Schnee in Midgar.

Dafür ist es hier nicht kalt genug.

Der Rauch quillt in dunklen Schwaden aus den Schornsteinen der Reaktoren. Tag ein, Tag aus. Und auch nachts.

Das ganze Jahr lang.

Ein Stern verirrt sich nur selten auf den rauchgrauen Himmel. Und wenn, dann wird er schnell von den Wolken verschluckt.

Nur der Regen fällt ab und zu auf den Asphalt. Fließt in die Abflussrinnen der Oberstadt und von dort aus durch rostige Leitungsrohre hinunter in die Slums. In künstlich angelegte Brunnen, deren Wasser die Menschen krank macht.

Sie alle sollen vereisen.

Es soll klamm und kalt werden dort oben auf der Platte. Rutschig und glatt. Der Wind soll in den Augen schneiden und der Schnee die Reaktoren erlöschen und die Welt zum Stillstand zwingen. Nur dann…

Nur dann haben die Menschen unten einmal das Gefühl, es besser zu haben.

…Und eine einzelne Schneeflocke soll sich hinunter verirren zu mir… Und sich auf eine meiner Blumen legen, die nur hier bei mir blühen… Und zu jeder Zeit des Jahres…

Aerith wendet ihren Blumen den Rücken zu. Sie will zum Brunnen gehen und Wasser holen und die die Blumen gießen und umtopfen und ihren Wagen hinaus in die Stadt ziehen wie immer. Wie jeden Tag wird sie weiterhin das Ziel verfolgen, die Stadt mit Leben zu füllen… Zumindest ein wenig. Und den Menschen eine Freude zu machen, was das Wichtigste ist.

So wie immer. So wie damals, als…

Als…

Als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen.

Sie tritt aus der Kirche hinaus auf die Straße und erblickt weit in der Ferne einen grauen Himmel, hinter all den Häusern und gerade noch unterhalb des schwarzen Plattenrandes zu erkennen.

Es fällt niemals Schnee in Midgar. Und selbst wenn…

Hier unten in den Slums wird der Himmel für immer aus Stahl sein.

Aerith hat sich daran gewöhnt. Sie kennt es nicht anders. Sie will es auch gar nicht anders. Der Himmel macht ihr seltsam Angst. Trotz allem, immer noch, scheint ihr die Platte wie ein Schutz vor der viel zu großen Weite des Himmels.

Sie läuft vorbei an spärlich geschmückten Barracken, mit flackernden Lichterketten beleuchtet.

Zu stark ist dieser Gegensatz zwischen Armut und Elend und diesem billigen Weihnachtsschmuck.

Unpassend wirkt es. Lächerlich. Wie das Werk eines Zynikers. Traurig…

Auf Aerith wirkt es einfach nur traurig. So wie alles in letzter Zeit. Sie schleppt sich vom Jetzt ins Gleich, vom einen Tag zum nächsten, gefangen in der Trostlosigkeit und Eintönigkeit ihres Alltags.

Selbst an diesem Tag.

Selbst in dieser so besinnlichen Zeit des Jahres.

Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb.

Weil den Menschen in einer Zeit des Frohsinns oftmals die eigene Einsamkeit klar und deutlich vor Augen gehalten wird.

Die Selbstmordrate ist zur Weihnachtszeit besonders hoch.

Aerith erreicht den Brunnen. Holt das Wasser. Ohne Umschweife, wie mechanisch zieht sie den Eimer mit dem Seil aus der Tiefe. Hier und da kommen Menschen des Wegs, wünschen eine frohe Weihnacht.

Aerith grüßt zurück. Doch es ist eine Floskel, mehr nicht.

Nicht für sie.

Auf ihrem Weg zurück zur Kirche fallen Aerith die Blumen auf, welche die Fensterbretter mancher Wohnungen schmücken. Sie stehen dort wie Schutzpfeiler der Lebendigkeit, die einen stillen Kampf mit dem allgegenwärtigen Verfall führen.

Ihre Blumen. Ihre Hoffnung.

Sie schleppt das Wasser zur Kirche und gießt ihre Blumen. Sie löst die Wurzeln vorsichtig aus der Erde, um sie danach in ihren Wagen einzupflanzen. Zu dieser Zeit des Jahres ist die Nachfrage sehr groß. Viele Menschen kommen zu ihr, um Blumen zu kaufen.

Sie könnte wirklich viel Geld damit machen. Doch anstatt die Preise zu erhöhen, senkt sie diese sogar.

ER würde sie wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären. Er würde ihr erklären, dass sie sich ein ganz großes Geschäft entgehen lässt. Und sie würde erwidern, dass es ihr darum gar nicht geht. Und er würde sie mit diesem verständnislosen Blick mustern, den seine Züge manchmal annehmen, und das Ganze mit einem Schulterzucken abhaken.

Er…

Der Blumenwagen ist voll. Aerith zieht ihn hinaus vor die Tür. Das Holz knarrt. Die Reifen quietschen und manchmal blockieren sie. Das ist ganz normal. Aerith nimmt es kaum wahr. Der Wagen hat ihr bisher gute Dienste geleistet. Er –

Ein gefährliches Knacken ist zu hören. Aerith blickt sich um und sieht, dass eine Achse gebrochen ist. Der Wagen liegt schief, und einige Blumen fallen zusammen mit der Erde zu Boden.

Aerith steht einfach nur da. Bewegungslos verharrt sie, und starrt auf ihren Wagen. Sie merkt nicht, dass sie zu zittern beginnt. Ihr Inneres fühlt sich an wie betäubt.

Menschen ziehen an ihr vorüber. Sie sieht sie nicht. Sie spürt, dass ein Stück ihrer Selbst mit dem Wagen kaputt gegangen ist. Ihre Aufgabe. Ihre Hoffnung.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“

Die Stimme dringt erst nach einigen Sekunden an ihr Ohr. Sie hebt ihren Blick und sieht einen Mann auf sich zukommen. Er ist groß. Er hat schwarze Haare. Er trägt einen Anzug. Er ist einer von ihnen.

Aerith mustert ihn mit Missmut. Sie sagt nichts, als er an ihre Seite tritt.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus“, stellt er fest und begutachtet den Wagen. „Die Konstruktion muss komplett überarbeitet werden. Das Holz, mit dem hier gearbeitet wurde, war morsch.“

…Zumindest hat sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, mir einen Blumenwagen zu bauen…, denkt Aerith bei sich.

„Na komm. Schaffen wir das Ganze erst mal zurück in die Kirche“, fährt der Mann fort. „Kannst du mir ein Seil besorgen?“

Aerith blickt dem Mann ins Gesicht. Sie kennt ihn. Sein Name ist Tseng.

„Natürlich“, sagt sie und läuft zur Kirche, um ein Seil zu holen. Sie bringt es dem Mann, und dieser schafft es irgendwie, die gebrochenen Teile so zu verknoten, dass der Wagen sich wieder ziehen lässt. Er hilft Aerith sogar, die am Boden liegenden Blumen aufzuheben und in den Wagen zu legen.

Dann schleppen sie den Wagen gemeinsam zur Kirche.

„Danke“, sagt Aerith. Sie blickt zu Boden. Ihr missfällt die Tatsache, die Hilfe eines Turks in Anspruch genommen zu haben. Doch alleine hätte sie niemals…

Sie möchte, dass Tseng wieder geht.

Doch anstatt zu gehen, setzt er sich in eine der vorderen Kirchenbänke und starrt auf das Blumenfeld.

„Es ist schön hier“, sagt er. „Es ist so…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und blickt sich zu Aerith um. Ihm scheint etwas auf der Seele zu brennen. Er sucht nach den passenden Worten. Und findet sie nicht.

…Sag nichts…, bittet Aerith den Turk in Gedanken. …Nichts, was du sagst, könnte irgendetwas ändern…

„Ich komme morgen vorbei und repariere den Wagen.“

Es ist nicht das, was er wirklich sagen möchte. Es ist eine Sache der Höflichkeit. Weil Weihnachten ist. Und weil er sich schuldig fühlt.

Was er wirklich sagen möchte ist, dass es ihm leidtut. Die Sache mit Zack. Dass er tot ist. Dass er die verdammten Briefe niemals zustellen konnte. Und dass…

Dass Aerith so traurig ist. Das tut ihm am meisten leid.

All das spiegelt sich in seinen Augen. Für einen kleinen Moment. Und dann geht er. Er steht auf und verlässt die Kirche, und Aerith bleibt alleine zurück. Mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Erst als Tseng längst fort ist, löst sie sich aus ihrer Starre. Sie ist auf dem Weg zu ihren Blumen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein Funkeln bemerkt. Sie dreht ihren Kopf zur Seite und sieht, dass sich das Licht auf einer Glaskugel spiegelt, die auf der vorderen Kirchenbank liegt. Dort, wo Tseng zuvor gesessen hat.

Aerith hebt die Kugel auf und dreht sie in ihrer Hand. Sie ist mit Wasser und weißen Flocken gefüllt, welche den Boden der Kugel bedecken. Zwischen ihnen, in der Mitte, befindet sich das Miniaturabbild einer Stadt.

Aerith lässt sich auf die Bank hinab sinken. Sie schüttelt die Kugel, und die weißen Flocken verteilen sich im Wasser. Sie wirbeln in der Kugel umher und wandern dann langsam wieder hinab zu Boden. Scheinbar schwerelos. Dann bemerkt Aerith die Widmung.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Aerith. – Tseng“ ist in den Sockel der Kugel eingraviert. Ein so kleiner Satz, der nicht mehr als eine Floskel zu sein scheint. Und doch…

Aerith weiß nicht, warum sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllen. Die Sicht verschwimmt vor ihren Augen, und die Schneekugel verwandelt sich in ein abstraktes Kunstwerk aus Licht und weißen Flocken.

„Zack…“, wispert Aerith in die Stille hinein.

(Ich habe viele kleine Wünsche… Aber ich fasse sie alle in einem einzigen zusammen.)

„Zack, ich…“

(Ich würde gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen.)

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“

Endlich fließen die Tränen.

Zum ersten Mal nach viel zu langer Zeit. Sie fließen ihre Wangen hinab. Fallen in großen Tropfen von ihrem Kinn hinunter. Durchtränken den Stoff ihres Kleides. Und…

Und auf einmal wird alles erträglich. Eine seltsame Art der Erleichterung ergreift von Aerith Besitz. Lindert ihre Schmerzen mit jeder Träne, die fällt.

Vielleicht wird es ihr möglich sein, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zurück zu lassen. Irgendwann. ER hätte es so gewollt. Sicherlich.

Zum ersten Mal fällt Schnee in Midgar. Wenn auch nur in einer kleinen Kugel.

Einer kleinen Kugel, die Aerith vielleicht nur aus Höflichkeit geschenkt wurde, die aber vielleicht…

…auch einen Neuanfang bedeuten kann.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
